Kill No More
by LoveIsATemple
Summary: Darcy Lewis knows he's dangerous, but she does stupid things when she's had too much caffeine. AU, rated T for a bit of language.


**A/N:** This is new territory for me. Not only is it a ship I have never written for before (though I have admittedly read dozens of fics with these guys, and I love them very, very, very much), it is also my first "20 Minute Drabble" challenge story. Granted, it's 1,700+ words and was written on my phone, but it was a lot of fun to compose. But, yes, it is a Loki/Darcy mini one-shot that I did not plan nor really think through that I drowsily posted on Tumblr late last night.

* _cough_ * **andthisweknowtobetrue** * _cough_ *.

In my mind for this particular drabble, Thor 2 never ended the way it did. Please keep in mind this was written while I was exhausted. It might not even make sense. Also, I made up a few things.

That being said, please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE MARVEL CHARACTERS NOR THE OASIS SONG USED. whew, glad I got that off of my chest.**

* * *

 _"She knows it's too late_

 _As we're walking on by,_

 _Her soul slides away,_

 _But don't look back in anger,_

 _I heard you say."_

"Don't Look Back In Anger" | Oasis

* * *

 **Kill No More**

Darcy was finishing her third cup of coffee on a freezing November day in New York City when she saw him. He was casually standing outside, wearing, laughably, a hell of a lot of green. Thankfully he appeared to have left his cape back on Asgard.

She noticed a, quite frankly, glaringly obvious smile tugging viciously at the corners of his thin mouth, like he was actually happy. She didn't know super villains were allowed to be happy. Hell, she didn't even know Loki, The-Guy-With-The-Freakish-Helmet-That-Could-Definitely-Kill-Her-If-She-Accidentally-Fell-On-It-Who-By-The-Way-Also-Tried-To-Kill-All-Of-Earth-A-Few-Times was back. She supposed that was why she hadn't heard from Jane all morning – Thor was in town, and Jane was probably with him at that very moment getting freaky with the God of Thunder and his sexy, sexy hammer.

Despite everything inside of her telling her to not even acknowledge his existence - just in case he wasn't actually supposed to be there, and that creepy as fuck smile was due to his brand new diabolical plan to destroy earth - Darcy did something incredibly stupid. She tapped the glass of the coffee shop window just as the baddest bad guy to ever live walked by.

Loki, God of Looking Criminally Sexy Even With Too Much Green, stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he spotted her. Darcy thought he probably wouldn't recognise her, and maybe that would free her up to yell at him without getting burned alive, or zapped with his blue cube of death, but he apparently remembered her from their brief encounter years ago, and was currently in the process of finding the door for the shop.

"It's," she said loudly enough to cause people in the coffee place to turn their heads and glare at her, "it's over there," she shouted through the glass, pointing to the left.

Loki, who looked adorable when he was confused, she couldn't help but notice, nodded and headed in the direction of the door handle. A chime radiated through the shop as the door opened. People had resumed their coffee drinking and their obnoxious " _writing_ " by this time, but the world was such a forgetful place that the mini not-scientist scientist bet they wouldn't even know who she had just idiotically invited into the building.

"You rang," the tall evil villain snarled as he came up to her.

Well, to be fair, she wasn't sure if it was an actual snarl, or if his thick, for-some-reason English accent was to blame for his seemingly angry tone. Either way, she raised an eyebrow at him and let out a sharp huff that doubled as an incredulous chuckle.

"You try to zap my home planet into oblivion a few hundred times and you're the one with the bad attitude. Unbelievable." Darcy turned back to her empty coffee cup and pretended to take a sip, if only to stall before she shooed the angry elf away. But he must have taken her invite seriously, because before she even put the hollow cup down, Loki, God of Not Getting The Hint, was scraping the other chair at her table out of its place in order to sit.

And sit he did. Right in front of her.

Darcy inhaled, feeling as though she had just entered a strange dream where she was actually brave enough (or crazy enough) to call the America's arch nemesis over to her.

He smelled like Old Spice, which she thought was slightly odd for an alien, but decided not to think too hard on it considering these could be her last moments on the beautiful earth, and who wanted their last thought to be "gee, I wonder why a really evil alien smells like cheap deodorant worn by every guy just getting out of their Axe phase."

"Your cup is empty" he said, still sounding like he was pissed off.

"Ha, yeah, thanks for the update, dude," she laughed, lifting her fist to bump him on the shoulder. "You're a real pal."

Loki frowned, his black stringy hair falling into his face. Darcy found herself itching to tuck it behind his pale as fuck ear, despite that frown looking very similar to his I Will Vaporise Earth face. "If you are aware of its emptiness, why did you attempt to take a sip from it?"

Oh, God. He was being completely serious.

It was like she was sitting next to an old guy who'd completely lost touch with the youth and their sarcastic ways. Which, she realised, wasn't so far off after all.

"Because I don't really want to talk to you, and pretending to drink from an empty cup seemed like a better option than actually telling you that. You know, in case rejection really gets you in the murdering innocent strangers mood," she informed him, staring him directly in his cold, green eyes.

Another wave of confusion washed over the poor alien's face. Darcy had to stop herself from giggling at his clear naivety. "You are the one who summoned me in here."

He literally sounded like some failed actor doomed to crappy productions of Shakespeare In The Park. The type that was known for taking his role way too seriously. Earth didn't suit this guy at all. No wonder he never actually succeeded in vanquishing it. He didn't understand how it worked.

Though, he had a point. She had been the one to initiate.

In her defence, she often wondered if she was certifiably insane. It would explain just about every decision she made in her life. Like the decision to respond to that ad asking for an assistant, and could you please contact Jane Foster if you're interested.

"Right," she muttered, fiddling idly with the coffee cup. "I don't know why I did that."

"To be fair," Loki said, "I do not know why I came in."

She didn't know that either. She didn't know a lot of things, but she did know that the last time Loki came down from the sky he was basically banned by the government from ever returning.

"Hey, why are you here?"

"Philosophically speaking…?" Loki leaned forward and did that creepy smile thing again.

Darcy spotted a twinkle in his eye. So, the guy did understand humour after all. Who'd have thunk?

"Jackass," she mumbled under her breath. "I mean, why are you here on earth. Like, right at this very instant? Weren't you, like, exiled, or something?"

Loki shrugged. Despite the long hair, he looked like a regular hipster. Deep, forest green sweater, dark jeans that he probably loathed, despite having most likely worn tighter, more constricting armour in the past, and some brown oxfords. How could someone so evil manage to look so harmless?

Then again, what hipster was ever harmless?

"Or something," he said, taking the cup from her hands. He placed it on the table and moved his fingers over it. The cardboard suddenly levitated off of the wooden surface, causing Darcy's heart to shrink. "Thor wanted a visit. It was worked out that as long as I wore this," he lifted the sleeve of his hideous sweater to reveal a fancy wristband, "and promised to not do anything bad, I was allowed to come down as well."

Darcy didn't really believe it. "How does that thing stop you from giving into your evil impulses?" she asked, observing the band. It looked very similar to those exercise watches she'd seen advertised a lot recently. The ones that monitored your heart rate and shit. It hardly looked like it could prevent an untrustworthy man from making horrible decisions that would inevitably result in mass destruction.

Loki smirked down at her. The movement sent a shiver down her spine. "It's meant to disable my magic," he hushed as he twirled her levitating coffee cup.

"That's working out real well," she noted with glaring hints of sarcasm even the ancient god in front of her couldn't miss. "Does this mean you _are_ here to attempt another takeover? Or have you moved on to simply flicking your wrist in order to send the world up in flames?"

"I'm here to do nothing more than enjoy a day on earth. I've been locked away for three years, Darcy. I've repented for my sins against my own planet and yours."

He said her name. Her _name_. He did know, really know, who she was. And that excited her to a surprising, unprecedented degree.

"Repented? So, you've changed?" she interrogated, disbelief dripping from her tongue.

Loki nodded hesitantly. "Does that surprise you?"

Another huff fell from Darcy's lungs. "Of course it surprises me. You live to be, like, a gazillion years old, and you're trying to tell me that in just three of those _gazillion_ years, you managed to completely change your evil ways?"

A quietness blanketed Loki. His eyes softened for the first time since he'd entered the coffee shop. Probably for the first time in his entire life. "My mother - well, my adoptive mother - passed away while I was imprisoned. Her death, while at first made me want to destroy more than I had ever wanted to before, was what finally triggered my, shall we say, salvation. She raised me to be a good person. I failed her while she was alive, the least I can do is honour her by changing my ways in the aftermath of her death."

That was unexpected. Darcy's mind was blank. What does one say in response to a super villain spilling his heart?

"That was not meant to upset you," Loki murmured softly. Who knew the guy could lower his voice so much? "I merely wanted to inform you of the inspiration behind my reform."

Still, Darcy said nothing.

She knew what it was like to lose a mother. Lillian Lewis died when Darcy was only twelve, leaving her poor father to deal with raising a hormonal, depressed, sarcastic daughter by himself.

Hell, if SHIELD was okay with him being there, she could let it slide too.

"Hey," she said, her mouth maintaining its "I Don't Really Care" shape she had perfected at birth, "want some coffee?"

Loki let the cup he had been playing with fall to the table. It rolled off of the edge and smacked against the floor. "Yes," he sighed. "That sounds lovely."

"Awesome." Darcy got up, more than ready for her fourth cup of pure caffeine. "What would you like?"

"Hmm?"

"Duh, what type of coffee would you like?"

Loki got that confused look all over again. "There is more than one kind?"

This time, Darcy didn't even try to hide her laugh. "Oh, boy. Where do I even begin?"

* * *

 **A/N 2: So, what do you think? Should I write more for them? I will anyway, but it would be nice to know if _you_ think I should.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
